


The Number You Are Trying To Reach

by boazpriestly



Series: No Matter What Universe We're In, I Will Always Find You [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boazpriestly/pseuds/boazpriestly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes bad things happen and all you can do is pray that it's all just a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Number You Are Trying To Reach

"Hey, you’ve reached Dean Winchester. I can’t get to the phone right now, but if you leave some info for me, I’ll see if I can get back to you as soon as I can." 

The beep comes to fast and you haven’t planned the message you were gonna leave. So you just stick to the usual, the one you’ve left over and over since you fucked everything up. 

"Please, Dean, just call me back. I’m so sorry. Please." 

You hang up and dig in your pocket for the last of your quarters. Maybe he’ll answer if you call just one more time. 

****

You’re almost home when your phone starts ringing. Your heart races, but you can tell by the ringtone that it’s Sam calling instead of Dean. You press a button on the steering wheel and let the car pick it up. 

"Yeah?" you answer. You don’t even try to hide how tired you are. 

"You gonna make it here tomorrow?" Sam asks. You can hear the other questions that he’s biting back. He doesn’t want you on the road at this time of night, and has said so about half a millions time since you’ve known him. But he also knows that driving clears your head and that you can’t stop this habit even if someone paid you. 

"I’m about an hour away," you tell him. 

"You going to the house?" 

"Where else would I go?" 

"My place, maybe? Jess set up the guest room for you, and Avery’s been asking about you all weekend." 

"I’ve got to get a few things. Stuff Dean wants, you know?"

Sam is silent for a few minutes, then, “He’d be okay with you getting it later. He’d want you here with us.” 

The things Sam’s trying not to say are digging their way inside of you. Your heart starts slamming its fists against your ribcage like it’s been shoved inside a too small closet and is begging to be let out. You swallow hard and bite your lip, reopening the split you’d made about a week ago. 

"I’ll come over after, Sam." 

"Promise?" 

"Yeah. I — I gotta go." 

You hang up before Sam can say anything else. Your stomach knots and you look at the passenger seat for a moment, wishing that Dean was sitting in it. He loves these drives just as much as you. Solo missions, suck. 

****

"Hey, you’ve reached Dean Winchester. I can’t get to the phone right now, but if you leave some info for me, I’ll see if I can get back to you as soon as I can."

You can’t make the tears stop falling. You’d held it together so well until now. You thought that if you just pretended like everything was still the same it would be. All you had to do was keep talking to him, keep apologizing to Dean and swearing up and down that you would never ever do anything so stupid ever again, that he would smile at you like he always does and tell you that everything was okay. But he won’t answer his phone anymore. 

You dial the number again and again and listen to the same message over and over, hoping so hard that maybe this time it’ll be different. This time for sure, he’ll answer and ask you why the hell you called him so many time when you knew he was working in the garage or doing a session at the studio. 

"I was worried," you’ll tell him because it’s true. 

"About what?" he’ll ask, the tiniest hint of amusement decorating his tone. 

"You, of course. I thought you’d left me again, like when we were little and I got lost in the woods." 

"First off," Dean will say, after a little laugh. "I didn’t leave you then. I told you I needed to pee and you kept walking. I looked everywhere until I found you. And second," his voice will dip them, lowering until it’s the consistency of a rich milkshake that looks too thick to be able to drink, but once you sip the straw you find it’s so perfectly smooth. "I’m right here, Cas. I’m not going anywhere, ever." 

"Promise?" 

"Till my dying breath." 

You’d laugh right now over how stupid you’d been for worrying about him so much, when it was obvious that he was okay, but you’re having trouble not hating him for being so damn literal. 

Your chest aches, and your legs refuse to support you anymore. You fall to your knees and push your forehead against the new tombstone that isn’t supposed to be here yet. 

You dial Dean’s number again and hold the phone to your ear. You listen to his voice, praying the same prayer you’ve been repeating since you woke up in the hospital a week ago.

The beep comes and goes, and you have to remember how to breathe before you can even speak. You run out of time, and have to dial again. 

"I’m so sorry, Dean," you say after the next beep. "I should’ve never been driving when I was that tired. I should’ve pulled over and let you take over, or just taken you up on that offer to sleep in the backseat with you. I —" the message ends, so you call again. 

"I didn’t even see the other car, Dean. I swear. Just please, please, pick up. Please, baby. I need you to pick up. You promised me. You swore you would always be here with me!

"I need you, here. You can’t leave me like this. I was supposed to be the one to go first, remember? At ninety-fucking-two! Me first and then you. We never agreed for it to be the other way around, you asshole!" 

The cold numbs your fingers and stings your forehead. You can’t breath right, and the tears feel like someone’s tracing icicles down your cheeks. Everything hurts so much. 

You call again.

"Stop this, Dean… It’s not funny." 

Please, please, please, just wake me up. God. Wake me up right now and I swear I will never ask for another thing ever again. 

One more time. You just have to call one last time and say one last thing to him. Just one last…

“We’re sorry you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number or try your call again.”


End file.
